Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ, Rukina) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yū Kobayashi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara9.html Profile Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga on her left eye. She is a kind princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. She travels to the past and claims to be the Hero King Marth, donning a mask she received from Jerome to hide the mark of Naga. She appears before Chrom and Lissa and rescues them in their time of need. She wields the Parallel Falchion, originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion, but later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. After Chrom's death at the hands of the Grima-possessed Avatar, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Grima alongside the other children. In time, Lucina and the other children, in an attempt to prevent this future from passing, were guided by Naga through the Outrealm Gate to a time before the war, Chrom's death, and Grima's resurrection. She is born during chapter 12, and if Chrom is not married by then, her mother (and thus, the person who becomes Chrom's wife automatically) will be the female with the highest support level with Chrom. If all the possible females are dead or married to someone else, Lucina's mother will be a generic. Her stats when she joins are dependent on her mother. Her birthday is April 20th. Depending upon who Chrom marries, Lucina can be the sister of Cynthia, Degel, Morgan, Bredy, or Azur or be an only child. She is also Eudes's cousin. She is a potential mother of Morgan. She has the weirdest sense of humor in the army. In Game Base Stats As a Boss (Chapter 4) |Lord |8 |27 |9 |2 |12 |10 |11 |8 |4 |5 | Dual Strike+ | Sword - C | Parallel Falchion |} As Playable Unit (Before Inheritance) |Lord |10 |12 |5 |1 |8 |4 |13 |3 |3 |5 | Dual Strike+ Charm file:FE13 Aether.pngAether | Sword - C | Parallel Falchion Rapier |} Like the other children units, Lucina inherits stats and skills from her parents. The formula for her actual base stats are the "current stats - mother's class base stats) + (Chrom's current stats - Chrom's class base stats) + Lucina's absolute base stats divided by 3, then added to the child's class base stats. Growth Rates *Note: These growth rates are for her default class. Maribelle as mother |80% |51% |23% |61% |58% |76% |33% |33% |} The Avatar as mother *Note: These are the default growth rates. |83% |58% |21% |60% |60% |68% |40% |26% |} Olivia as mother |83% |56% |18% |63% |63% |70% |36% |26% |} Sully as mother |83% |56% |16% |61% |61% |70% |41% |26% |} Sumia as mother |81% |55% |16% |63% |63% |70% |38% |30% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Eudes *Jerome *Laurent *Chambray *The Avatar (Male) *Azur (Azur can also be her brother) *Bredy (Bredy can also be her brother) *Morgan (Morgan can also be her brother) Other Supports *Chrom *Lucina's Mother *The Avatar (Female) (Can be Lucina's Mother) *Degel (Can be her sister) *Cynthia (can be her sister) *Tiki *Morgan (Only if Lucina is her mother) Class Sets Base Classes *Lord - Promotes to Great Lord *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight. *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Lucina will always inherit Aether, regardless if Chrom has the skill or not. The Avatar as Mother Lucina can Reclass to all possible female classes. However she can only reclass to certain normal classes if she's the daughter of a Female Avatar *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Sumia as Mother *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Maribelle as Mother *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Sully as Mother *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Olivia as Mother *Myrmidon *Pegasus Knight Etymology Lucina may be named after the Roman Goddess of childbirth. In ancient Roman religion and myth, Lucina was the goddess of childbirth who safeguarded the lives of women in labor. Lucina was also an epithet for Juno. The name was generally taken to mean "she who brings children into the light" (Latin: lux, lucis, "light"), which may relate to how she revealed the existence of the other children from the future. Gallery File:Marth Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait as "Marth" File:lucina portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait in Awakening. File:MaskedMarth.jpg|Artwork of Lucina disguised as Marth. File:Lucina Marth 2.png|"Marth"'s other official art. File:LucinaArtMaskless.png|Artwork of Lucina from the Fire Emblem: Knights of Iris Artbook. File:Marth-600x300.png|"Marth" in a cutscene. File:Lucina's mask breaking.JPG|Lucina's mask breaking File:KromLucinahug.jpg|Father and daughter reunited File:lucina confession.jpg|Lucina confessing her feelings to the Avatar. Lucinaconfession.jpg|Lucina's full confession category:Awakening Images File:Lucina - Mark of Naga.png|A close-up of the mark of Naga in Lucina's left eye. File:LucinaEye.jpg|Lucina's Mark of Naga artwork File:Lucina saving Emerina.png|An artwork of Lucina saving Emmeryn in the present time. File:Chrom and Lucina.jpg|Infant Lucina File:Resort is truly paradise.png|Lucina as she appears in an image from the "Other-world Resort" DLC episodes. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3.jpg|Lucina as she appears in Future of Despair 3 DLC episode. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3 (ending).png|Lucina as she appears in the ending of Future of Despair 3 DLC episode. File:Lucina (Yukata CG DLC).png|Lucina in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Avatar-Lucina-Concept.jpg|Concept art of Lucina and the Avatar File:Lucina Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Lucina as a Master Lord. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters